The window
by yasurita
Summary: Inoue orihime está enamorada de Ichigo su amor serà correspondido pero alguien no los quiere juntos,historia ICHIHIME con romance, drama, angst contenido lemon.
1. la ventana

Hola este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad es algo que ya traía desde hace mucho, espero les guste y ya saben Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen; si no al troll mas grande Tite Sama. Éste primer capítulo tiene leve Ichihime que irá aumentando de nivel conforme se desarrolle la historia… lo prometo solemnemente .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo I

La ventana

Boing boing boin ti ti ti ti boing boing boing, se escuchaba en el reloj despertador una extraña melodía, un par de ojos color plata se abrían con pesadez, estirando los brazos y acomodando su naranja y larga cabellera; detuvo aquel sonido estridente. A pesar de no querer salir de la cama se incorporó y tomando su uniforme escolar paso de un salto a la ducha.

Si hoy era su primer día de clases y no uno cualquiera hoy iniciaba la secundaria superior.

-Orihime chan...date prisa o llegaras tarde en tu primer día- la voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos

-Hai Oka San en un momento estoy lista- al terminar de ducharse, rápidamente se colocó el uniforme peino su sedoso cabello, un poco de brillo en los labios y bajo corriendo directamente a la cocina.

\- y bien ¿cómo me veo?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh mi Hime te ves hermosa y... sexy- le respondió su madre - no lo crees ¿Gin?-

\- Oh pero por supuesto, nuestra hija es tan hermosa como su madre, pero eso de sexy no me parece adecuado-respondió el padre de la chica.

Orihime solo pudo sonreír y con una gota de sudor frio sobre la frente trato de cambiar la conversación, por suerte en ese mismo instante alguien llamo a la puerta.

-ORIHIMEEEEE -

-nos vemos más tarde Oka san Otou san, luego les cuento que tal fue mi día, Tatsuki chan ya esta aquí -tomando una tostada con miel y wasabi, puesto que no había tenido tiempo para desayunar, corrió hacia la entrada de su casa tomo sus pertenencias y se puso los zapatos.

\- Ohaiyo Tatsuki chan- saludo a su mejor amiga con entusiasmo.

\- hola Orihime ¿lista para iniciar el ciclo?-

-mmm sip- asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba su tostada. Caminaban rumbo al colegio,platicaban de las actividades que realizaron durante sus vacaciones y alguno que otro duendecillo azul.

Al llegar a su nueva escuela se percataron que había una muchedumbre; todo el mundo estaba revisando las listas de los eso era por que nadie sabía en cual les asignarían.

-Ah que remedio. Orihime tu revisa en las listas de la izquierda yo me encargo de la derecha- y de mala gana Tatsuki aparto a medio centenar de chicos y ambas se dedicaron a buscar sus nombres. Eran taaan largas las listas, sin embargo solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-yosh, HEY HIME, lo encontré y ¿sabes?... eso no es todo estamos en el mismo grupo-sonriendo de manera triunfante.

\- ¡Si genial! , bien Tatsuki chan al salón de clases se ha dicho-

Terminando el protocolo de bienvenida y shalala que todos ya conocen, Orihime y Tatsuki habían empezado a conversar con sus compañeros, durante el receso un chico de cabello castaño y piel melocotón se acerco a Orihime.

-Hola mi nombre es Asano Keigo - tomando de la mano a Orihime y dándole un tierno beso en el dorso tal cual caballero.

\- Hola me llamo Orihime. Inoue Orihime- con un leve rubor en el rostro pues no estaba acostumbrada a tal atención.

-IDIOTA TE HE DICHO QUE NO INCOMODES A SI A LAS CHICAS, discúlpalo...Inoue ¿verdad? - una chica de baja estatura y de cabello color azabache le recrimino a Keigo mientras le daba en la cabeza con el puño.

-Kuchiki san, eso fue muy cruel- con lagrimas en los ojos respondió el chico. Orihime y Tatsuki solo pudieron sonreír tímidamente.

-Él es así con todas las chicas lindas que ve, pero no te preocupes es inofensivo- trato de explicar en voz baja.

-Hey Kuchiki lo he oído todo-reprochó Keigo.

-Genial; no me importa. Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia- se presentó la chica acto seguido se acercó a ellos un chico de cabello oscuro y sin despegar la vista de su teléfono móvil saludo a Orihime y Tatsuki.

\- Hola mi nombre es Mizuiro Kojima, encantado señoritas, hola Kuchiki San tiempo sin verte- con una cálida sonrisa dirigida a la Kuchiki.

Y de aquel modo iniciaron una entretenida conversación durante el receso.

Un par de meses habían pasado Rukia, Tatsuki Y Orihime se habían hecho amigas. Se reunían en el salón de clases el cual estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, Orihime se sentaba cerca de la ventana en ella podía observar el campo deportivo. En donde había árboles a sus alrededores,bancas para descanzar bajo las sombras por lo cual muchos del colegio se reunían en sus ratos libres a tomar aire fresco.

-Oh por dios Kuchiki eso no puede ser, está bien que te gusten los conejos pero ya te estás sobrepasando, traer de desayuno solo zanahorias porque eso comen los conejos en verdad es pasar la línea- Tatsuki bromeaba con Rukia.

-No Arisawa es un pastel de zanahorias no es solo zanahoria, o ¿ tú qué piensas Inoue? ¿Inoue? bueno de todos modos ni que tuvieras un excelente gusto culinario- a lo cual ambas soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero a Orihime parecía no importarle.

-Orihime ¿qué te sucede? - Tatsuki se acercó a ella, pero aun así parecía perdida en otro mundo. Rukia intrigada con la actitud de su amiga se poso a su lado y la miro fijamente y observó repetidamente el rostro de Inoue y hacia el lugar al que contemplaba su mirada, pudo divisar a tres chicos de segundo año; tomándose la barbilla preguntó con curiosidad- y bien Inoue ¿cuál de los tres es el que te gusta?-sacando por completo de su mundo a Orihime

-Qu..Que dices Kuchiki San- moviendo sus manos y la cabeza a modo de negación.

-Si Orihime dinos ya cual de los tres-Le siguió Tatsuki comprendiendo la situación.

Rukia se incorporo mientras observaba por la ventana-espero que no sea el de cabellera roja, o ¿SI?-

-claro que NO, no es ninguno de ellos -respondió un tanto exaltada la pelinaranja.

-Entonces ¿cuál?- pregunto Tatsuki, mmm viéndolo bien aquel de gafas es muy apuesto. NO ESPERA ¿no es él verdad? Hime dime que no-

-Por supuesto que no Tatsuki chan y ya déjenme en paz- inflando las mejías Orihime decidió ignorarlas, colocó los brazos en su pupitre y escondió su rostro hasta las mejillas para que nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo que tenía, pues la habían pillado, aunque ella lo negara.

\- Si no es el de gafas ni el pelirojo entonces es el chico alto y moreno, waow Orihime me sorprendes, no creí que te gustaran grandes- comentó Tatsuki causando gran carcajadas entre ella y Rukia.

-Hey espera Arisawa, se acerca otro, y es de cabello naranja como el de Inoue pero un tono más claro, ven míralo bien, igual es bien parecido ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón Kuchiki- se acercó su amiga y con una mirada analizadora observaba - Pero si es nada más que Kurosaki Ichigo... bah! no es la gran cosa, Orihime si no es el grandulón, entonces es Ichigo, vaya que calladito te lo tenías- Pero ésta vez Tatsuki no lo dijo en broma.

-Orihime, a caso ¿no sabes de la reputación de ese pelo pincho?, no te lo recomiendo siempre anda armando jaleo y termina metido en problemas con pandillas y te digo esto ya que es mi vecino, lo conozco desde hace mucho- sonrió sinceramente mirando a su amiga que aun continuaba con su rostro a medio cubrir, sintiendo un poco de comprensión - Ah por cierto la próxima que lo vea le diré que tienes un crush con él- Orihime solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Muy bien chicos a sus lugares, y saquen su libro en la pagina 48 por favor y espero que hayan resuelto el problema 3 en particular.

-maldición- los murmullos se hicieron presente en el aula. Las clases siguieron su curso  
y así pasaron algunos días, hasta que Orihime por fin aceptó que algo se traía con el chico de cabello naranja.

\- Lo ves Hime no es tan difícil, si no mira por la ventana - señalando con su pulgar hacia la ventana puesto que estaba de espaldas a ella. Orihime giro la vista hacia donde le señalo su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar a su amiga Rukia conversando con aquel grupo de chicos, se veía muy sonriente, Rukia se acercó a Ichigo y algo le dijo al oído, seguido a esto ambos miraron a ver hacia la ventana donde se encontraban sus amigas. Orihime se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y soltó un suspiro de derrota.

\- Bien supongo que Kuchiki San ya le habrá dicho algo, porque esa mirada hacia acá no creo que haya sido de a gratis- sonriendo con una gotita en la frente dijo la pelinaranja.

-vamos Hime, Ichigo ha de ser idiota si no se fija en ti, mírate eres muy popular entre los chicos aunque tú no te des cuenta, cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común se daría cuenta que eres hermosa, y por no decir que eres una excelente chica-

\- si tu lo dices Tatsuki chan, pero... él ni siquiera sabe que existo. Tengo miedo de no agradarle, pienso mucho en cómo sería si le digo mis sentimientos y que me rechace; no lo sé es algo que nunca antes había sentido- decía la chica con un tono desanimado.

Ambas amigas seguían conversando sobre las posibilidades, Orihime optó por no asomarse a la ventana durante el resto del día, no quería ser tan obvia, solo por si su amiga la había delatado con su amor platónico; Giró su pupitre y su vista hacia la entrada del salón de clases. Ambas tomaban sus obentos, lo que ellas no sabían era que Rukia había convencido de alguna manera al chico de cabello naranja que subiera a echar un vistazo al pasillo de primer año, el cual recorrieron, los gritos de las demás chicas no se hicieron esperar, suspiros y comentarios de lo guapo que era el sempai de segundo grado, -Esto realmente es fastidioso con todas esas chicas locas, no sé como rayos me convenció esta enana del demonio-Ichigo murmuraba para sí. Aquel incomodo paseo debía llegar a su fin el joven siguió las instrucciones de la chica que acompañaba de tal manera que al pasar frente al salón de la Kuchiki el chico sólo clavó su mirada hacia el lugar de Orihime ésta a su vez casi escupía su bebida. Ichigo solo le dedicó una cálida pero casi imperceptible sonrisa.-así que se trata de ella-dijo en voz baja. El color carmín en el rostro de Orihime llegaba hasta sus orejas y evitando hacer contacto visual con aquel muchacho trató de comportarse de la manera más normal que sus sentidos le permitieran y continuó con su almuerzo. La imagen del pelinaranja fue fugaz, pero para Orihime fue una eternidad, a pesar que le encantó mirarlo un poco más de cerca. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Woooh Orihime , Te has dado cuenta de que te dedicó una sonrisa, y a mi parecer fue como de: ¡oh! vaya que linda chica, Ichigo nunca sonríe de esa manera, bueno no que yo lo haya visto , siempre es mas como enojado con el mundo, su ceño fruncido y maldiciendo a todas horas, por cierto ¿ te he contado que íbamos juntos a clase de karate ? era una nenaza llorona- recordaba Tatsuki con una sonrisa triunfante y tanto arrogante las veces que lo había derrotado.

-¿E.. En verdad Tatsuki chan? Demo... uff... solo quiero saber qué es lo que Kuchiki San le ha dicho sobre mi- haciendo un puchero y luciendo un tanto preocupada.

-Tienes razón Hime, me preocupa lo que esta mujer haya dicho- dijo para sus adentros, unas gotas de sudor frio se hicieron presentes en la pálida y azulada frente de la pelinegra.  
-

que tal espero, les haya gustado, espero sus reviews; acepto críticas constructivas y Onegai no sean tan crueles ,es la primera vez que escribo. He estado escribiendo este fic desde hace más de un año pero no lo subía hasta tenerlo terminado :)


	2. Hola

Hola espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, soy muy nueva en esto y la verdad no soy muy buena, pero de algo si estoy segura es que lo hago de todo corazón y ya saben, es un proyecto que llevo haciendo desde hace más de un año y hasta ahora tuve el valor de publicarlo también como dije el Ichihime es leve y poco a poco subirá de nivel. Espero les agrade y puesto que bien saben Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran TiTe.

Capítulo II

Hola

Han pasado un par de semanas y desde aquel día que kurosaki se aventuró al pasillo de los primeros grados, para nuestra chica de cabellos naranjas los días han sido tormentosos, se supone que debería estar feliz, ya que ese era el primer paso para poder acercarse al chico que mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados; pero esto no era así ya que desde ese entonces cada día ella se lo encontraba casi en todos lados, en el patio de la escuela, en la cafetería, cuando decidía que tenía que ir al baño e incluso en el camino de regreso a casa. Para Ella era una pesadilla tener que tratar de actuar lo más normal posible y disimular el sonrojo que le causaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, puesto que su timidez no la deja desenvolverse. Ichigo no es del tipo de muchacho que perseguiría a alguna chica mas sin embargo él de alguna manera ha logrado que sus encuentros sean más frecuentes y ha demostrado cierto interés en querer acercarse a Orihime.

-Hey Hime es hora de ir a casa- Tatsuki le decía a su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.-por favor Orihime ¿no me digas que no quieres ir?, no lo veremos hoy despreocúpate es pura casualidad que nos lo hayamos encontrado últimamente, lo más probable es que siempre lo hemos hecho, solamente que ahora que eres consciente de que él sabe quién eres y que es lo que sientes pues… es normal que lo veas hasta en la sopa- la chica le decía tratando de animarla.

-Tatsuki chan ¿Kuchiki San, ella ya se ha ido?- pregunto repentinamente Orihime.

-¿huh? Mmmm si…supongo –respondió un poco pensativa Arisawa – ¿y eso qué? Orihime tenemos que irnos o cerraran la escuela además, ¿Que te parece si vamos por algo frío? Hace un calor del demonio- decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

-Hai Tatsuki chan – y ambas chicas emprendieron su camino.

Tenían que pasar cerca de un parque donde había varios puestos de comida rápida y de bebidas refrescantes, al cual optaron por parar en alguno de ellos.

-Connichiwa señoritas ¿Qué se les ofreces el día de hoy?-preguntaba una chica de cabello fucsia y con dos colas de peinado-Connichiwa -respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

-Etto mm hoy creo que un té de jazmín con miel, tapioca y hielo por favor- respondió Arisawa

-Yo un té verde con leche, miel, tapioca y hielo por favor- respondió alegremente Orihime

-yosh aquí tienen chicas, gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto-les despidió la chica del lugar.

Caminaban rumbo a unos asientos del lugar, que se situaban bajo un par de árboles frondosos, aun era de tarde así que debían refugiarse del sol todavía un poco abrazador, Orihime fue la primera en llegar y tomar asiento, Tatsuki detuvo su paso abruptamente.

-Yooo Arisawa – una chica de baja estatura y de cabello negro le llamaba mientras agitaba los brazos para que pudiera verla (como si no fuera a ser vista)- Hey Kuchiki ¿Que te trae por acá?-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me trae por acá? Eso debería preguntarles a ustedes – decía Rukia mientras se bajaba de la espalda de un chico de cabellera roja y brazos tatuados-Arisawa solo miro sorprendida- mira Arisawa te presento a Renji, mi novio.-sonriendo despreocupadamente dijo la Kuchiki -¿novio?- casi le salía su bebida por la nariz a su amiga.-Ho…Hola Arisawa Tatsuki, un placer-haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico-el cual respondió de la misma manera.-Abarai Renji- Tatsuki le hizo un par de preguntas y por un momento se olvidaron de su amiga de cabello naranja.

-Hola ¿puedo tomar asiento?- un chico alto de ojos color chocolate y de cabello naranja le preguntó a la chica que se encontraba sentada bebiendo un té verde con leche.

-Ett…Etto –sobresaltada no supo que responder ya que no lo vio llegar.

-Bien no importa de todos modos me sentaré-dijo el chico – oye, he querido preguntarte algo , pero no encuentro la manera de hacerlo- el chico le decía sin mirarla solo veía a sus alrededores.-bien ¿Que es lo que quieres preguntar?- Orihime le pregunto con todo el valor que tenia- he mmm lo he olvidado, te digo la próxima vez- Orihime sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, su corazón latía muy fuerte y su pecho le dolía, solo pudo bajar la mirada y observar lo que le quedaba a su bebida.

-Orihime ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho ese pelo pincho?-preguntó un poco preocupada Tatsuki, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico; trató de acercarse a ellos pero Ichigo había desaparecido. Rukia observo a su amiga –Orihime esto no se va a quedar así, ese idiota de Ichigo me las va a pagar.- Renji solo la observaba, Orihime no respondió solo atino a sonreírle a sus amigas. Suspirando Tatsuki le dijo que ya era hora de ir a casa, lo cual sin decir palabras asintió la chica de cabello naranja dejando atrás a la pareja de chicos.

-Orihime ¿Qué es lo que ichigo te ha dicho?-pregunto enojada Arisawa –Tatsuki chan, siento un dolor en el pecho… duele, ¿sabes por qué no lo quiero ver?, no es solo por timidez que quiera evitarlo; sino que ésta es la segunda vez que me intercepta desprevenida y me dice que quiere preguntarme algo pero ¿sabes qué? El solo me dice que la próxima vez me lo dirá, a caso Tatsuki chan, ¿soy una burla para êl? ¿tan poca cosa le parezco? Me hace sentir que soy un adefesio - soltó a decirle a su amiga conteniendo un par de lagrimas que se asomaban en sus grandes ojos castaños.-Hime te lo he dicho antes y no te lo dejaré de repetir: Ichigo debe ser un retardado si no se fija en ti, me duele ver que te lastima- abrazando a su amiga de una manera maternal.-Orihime y ¿qué harás el sábado?, y si vamos al parque de diversiones solo nosotras y tal vez Rukia, vamos te hace falta un poco de distracción al fin y al cabo la semana de exámenes ya terminó- tratando de convencer a su amiga-Ok Tatsuki chan pediré permiso a mis padres, mañana te digo mi respuesta-y ambas chicas se fueron a sus domicilios.

Por fin era sábado, Tatsuki y Rukia pasaron por Orihime, le había costado tanto trabajo que la dejaran ir al parque de diversiones ya que su padre era un hombre muy protector y celoso con su familia, era el tipo de persona que no quiere que su niña crezca.-nos vemos más tarde Oka san, Otou san –se despidió de sus padres –no llegues muy tarde Hime le respondió vigorosamente su madre-Llegaron al lugar, había mucho ajetreo, puestos de dulces, de juegos azar , juegos mecánicos, casas del terror y del los espejos, había tanto por recorrer y jugar que no buscaban por dónde empezar. Rukia no pudo contener las ganas de jugar a disparar al tiro al blanco ya que había un peluche de Chapi al primer lugar, sus intentos fueron en vano, las chicas le convencieron de que más tarde lo intentarían. Paseaban por el lugar, se tomaron fotos muy graciosas, era una salida muy divertida, olvidándose por completo de la escuela, de los quehaceres en la casa y sobre todo de los chicos que volvían loquitas a un par de chicas- bien ya está oscureciendo será mejor que nos vayamos a casas- comentó Arisawa- Hai- respondieron sus amigas.-

-ha sido un día genial Tatsuki chan Kuchiki san me la he pasado de maravilla-

-si deberíamos venir más seguido, la próxima vez Chapi será mìo- dijo Rukia con gran determinación.

Las tres chicas se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos hogares, pero primero pasaron a dejar a Rukia al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela, aquel en el cual se habían encontrado con Renji. –nos vemos chicas es hora de mi cita con Renji- Rukia se despidió de lo más relajada, como si fuera algo de toda la vida. – adiós Kuchiki san diviértete-

-si enana disfrútalo y que se diviertan, no dejes que ese Abarai te toquetee por todos lados- bromeó Tatsuki haciendo sonrojar a Orihime y a Rukia.-bien Orihime aquí te dejo mis papás acaban de enviarme un mensaje que llegue lo más pronto, nos vemos y disculpa por no poder llevarte hasta tu casa, nos vemos- se despidió de su amiga mientras corría hacia su destino.-Hai Tatsuki chan, nos veremos el lunes en la escuela- le gritaba a su amiga, Orihime empezó a caminar,tan pronto como se percibió sola ,su mente solo pudo pensar en aquel chico de cabello naranja, de la última vez que lo vio ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de él, lo más probable es que solo fingió interés y solo quería molestar, eso la deprimía; volvía a sentirse como una burla.

Caminaba rumbo a casa, al dar la vuelta de una esquina su cabeza chocó con el pecho de un muchacho, ella solamente se disculpó haciendo una gran reverencia sin mirar al rostro de aquella persona, el muchacho solo le respondió que no se preocupara, ella siguió su camino pero una mano la detuvo. Aquél joven le había tomado de la mano- Inoue… quiero preguntarte algo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-la chica se quedó en shock; no sabía lo que había pasado. Al escuchar aquellas palabras se giró de forma violenta - ¿Hablas en serio? A caso ¿es una broma? –ella enfurecida le recriminó al joven, pero su ira se esfumó al ver el rostro de aquel muchacho; unos ojos color chocolate la miraban de forma seria un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, pero bueno era normal que ella reaccionara así ya que fue algo muy repentino - Kurosaki kun – atinó a decir la chica al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.- te vuelvo a repetir ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Etto yo… ¿es una broma verdad?- la chica preguntó incrédula- no Inoue, he intentado decírtelo las últimas veces, pero… siempre estas acompañada y no se me da mucho eso de ligar con chicas y menos frente a sus amigas- respondió el chico mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y las metía en sus bolsillos. –Kurosaki kun… -pausó unos momentos - Kurosaki kun yo… ok acepto andar contigo – la chica accedió a ser la novia de ichigo, pero ella seguía desconfiando de la declaración de él; como si las veces anteriores solo fueron para reírse de ella y esta vez no fuera la excepción. Ichigo volvió a tomarla de la mano y con la mano que le quedaba libre acomodó el cabello que le cubría el rostro a Orihime, él tomó su mejía y sonrió, no era una gran sonrisa, era una pequeña, pero tierna sonrisa esas de las que solo pocos chicos pueden brindar.- Bien Inoue debes ir a casa, sé que has estado toda la tarde fuera.- Orihime no podía mirarle a los ojos solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir su camino. En su interior gritaba de alegría, rogaba a todos los dioses que por favor esto no fuera un sueño y mucho menos una broma, lo deseaba tanto. Pero a la vez la entristecía temía que fuera solo una broma.

Bien asì concluye el segundo episodio, sé que va un poco lento pero la historia tendrá sus Hot Ichihime moments lo prometo. Saludos…..


	3. Team rock

Hola espero les guste esta historia, se que va un poco lenta pero créanme se pondrá intensa poco a poco así como le entra el agua al coco. Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran Tite sama, pero esta historia sí. ;)

Capítulo III

Rock Team.

Orihime no era de esas chicas que la dejaran salir fácilmente, sus padres eran del tipo sobrepotrectores, ellos sabían que era una chica muy linda y Su que voluptuoso cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido para los chicos; Su madre sabía lo vulnerable que podía ser al cargarse semejante cuerpo, Ya que ella había sufrido algún tipo de acoso en su juventud por las misma razón y es que la chica tenía de donde heredar aquellas curvas. A razón de eso sus encuentros con Ichigo habían sido muy escasos y fugaces, digamos que… era cerca de una relación ficticia ya que era casi nula su interacción.

-Hime chan tendremos que salir de viaje de imprevisto, un asunto de negocios con tu padre- le comentaba su madre con un guiño a su hija, le emocionaba a la mujer el hecho de viajar ya que para ella eso significaba que iría todo el fin de semana de compras en otra ciudad y no cualquier ciudad si no en la gran ciudad de Tokio que tanto le encantaba. - Oka san yo... Tengo mucha tarea que terminar y hay un proyecto que debo entregar el lunes, si voy con ustedes no podré entregarlo a tiempo - comentaba Orihime pues ya era viernes y a pesar de tener tarea no quería irse de Karakura ni siquiera por un par de Horas. -Bien Hime le diré a tu padre que haremos al respecto. Por qué mañana a primera hora salimos - su madre le decía mientras tomaba su barbilla de modo pensativo, acto el cuál adoptó Orihime pensando en quien podía quedarse con ella el fin de semana -Lo tengo Oka san y ¿si le decimos a la tía Yoruichi San?-con una expresión de esperanza sugirió la chica - Hai Hai Hai le llamaré en un instante - Orihime sólo pudo cruzar los dedos para que su tía aceptara. Aquélla era una mujer joven de unos 24 años que estudiaba Astrofísica, a pesar de ser la hermana menor de su madre ella y Orihime eran muy cercanas.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado y Gin el padre de Orihime subía el equipaje en el auto – Rangiku... Ya está todo listo - Decía en voz alta mientras su esposa revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. -Yos hermanita te encargo a mi princesa- Le decía a Yoruichi con un tono alegre - hasta pronto Hime chan termina tu trabajo - mientras se despedía de su pequeña y le despeinada su no muy acomodada cabellera ya que aún se encobraba un poco adormitada; Yoruichi por su parte parecía muy despierta y es que desde el momento que aceptó cuidar de su sobrina su hermana le había ordenado que debía quedarse en casa desde ese mismo instante ya que saldrían muy temprano por la mañana - Ya váyanse y que se diviertan en su luna de miel - les decía a modo de broma. La madre de Orihime solo sonrió de modo picaron mientras miraba a su esposo - nos estamos viendo y sólo porque es un proyecto de fin de semestre te estoy dejando bajo el cuidado de tu tía, Orihime; de lo contrario jamás te dejaría con ella - respondía el padre de la chica a modo de venganza por aquel comentario imprudente. - Adiós Oka san, Otou san - se despidió la chica mientras frotaba sus ojos pues el sueño aún persistía ,los cuales volvió a cerrar una vez que sus padres se habían marchado pues el sol aún no salía, regresó a su habitación y durmió un par de horas más.

Al despertar el desayuno estaba servido era un par de huevos estrellados con unas tiras de tocineta y un vaso de jugo de naranja, la tía Yoruichi se había adelantado ya que de lo contrario sufriría algún problema estomacal con los guisos de su sobrina – Ohayou Yoruichi san - la llamaba así ya que a su tía le molestaba que le llamara de manera más formal- huele delicioso, demo… no te debiste molestar yo pude haber preparado algo por las dos- dijo la chica a modo de agradecimiento.– no te preocupes Orihime, sabes que es un placer cocinar para ti- decía la tía mientras le caía una gota de sudor frío por la nuca. Desayunaron en la sala viendo la televisión, se divertían y bromeaban sobre algunas cosas que pasaban por la T.V. Al terminar de desayunar Orihime subió rápidamente a su habitación y se dispuso a terminar su proyecto, realmente no es que no fuera a acabarlo antes de tiempo, sino que la razón de no ir a Tokio con sus padres era porque ese día habría un festival de bandas de rock locales para darse a conocer y para ella era la oportunidad perfecta de poderse encontrar con el chico que andaba ya que se realizaría en el parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela.

-Yoruichi san he terminado con mis tareas. Etto…hoy por la tarde habrá un festival muy cerca del colegio ¿me podrías dejar ir un rato?- preguntó un poco tímida la chica. Yoruichi solo la miro alzando una ceja – Así que es por eso que no quisiste acompañar a tus padres, dime Orihime ¿con que clase de chico sales?- y no es que su tía fuera adivina o alguna clase de bruja que pudiera predecir el futuro o leer los pensamientos, simplemente que conocía muy bien a Orihime y por experiencia sabía lo que el amor y las hormonas pueden generar en las personas.

\- Etto... yo… - alcanzo a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos – JAJAJAJAJA mira tu cara Orihime, no es que el mundo se fuera a acabar por admitirlo, pero en verdad quiero saber de quién se trata, ¿es guapo? ¿Es alto? – preguntaba de lo mas tramada su tía. - ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? – preguntó la chica; su tía le comentó las burradas que uno comete cuando está enamorado y las excusas que ella ponía para verse con su chico cuando más joven, Orihime le contó sobre ichigo, cómo fue que se dio cuenta que sentía algo por él y el cómo se hicieron novios y lo poco que se han visto - ¿no lo has besado y ya llevan un mes? O por dios Orihime solo llévalo a un lugar oscuro y hazlo tuyo – Tatsuki ya le había dado el mismo consejo pero para ser verdad la chica era muy tímida cuando se encontraba frente a él – Yoruichi San entonces ¿si me dejas salir por la tarde? – Emocionada preguntó - Claro Orihime ve y diviértete - y a pesar de que no haber hecho ni una cita previamente ella tenía la intuición de verlo en aquel lugar. Se apresuró llamo a Rukia y a Tatsuki para quedar.

Y así fue que llegó la tarde, para ser exactos las 7:00 pm. Se encontraron las tres chicas. En aquel parque había una gran multitud de personas en su mayoría chicos del colegio y de otras escuelas aledañas. Orihime llevaba una falda circular negra una blusa blanca con rayas gruesas negras y mangas que le cubrían hasta los codos, unas medias de encaje del mismo color y un par de flats negros con un tacón no muy pronunciado, su cabello suelto y solo llevaba el delineado en el parpado superior y un poco de brillo labial, Tatsuki por su parte llevaba unos jeans color negro con una camisa a cuadros de mangas que le cubrían los codos y un par de zapatos deportivos en rojo y negro con el cabello despeinado estilo punk, Rukia llevaba unos jeans color mezclilla claro, una blusa blanca con el dibujo de una calavera de azúcar muy colorida y un poco holgada que le dejaba al descubierto una parte de su hombro derecho así como de unos botines negros con estoperoles dorados de tacón pequeño su cabello suelto y acomodado como de costumbre. Se dispusieron a acercarse a la multitud, muchos chicos saltaba y cantaban al ritmo de la música, algunos incluso clandestinamente habían bebido alcohol, pero a las chicas parecía no sorprenderles; sabían que algunos chicos solían destramparse en ocasiones como esa. Ellas disfrutaban de la música mientras miraban el espectáculo comían takoyaki y bebían alguna clase de té frío. – Kuchiki San ¿Abarai kun? ¿El no vendrá? – preguntó repentinamente Orihime

– ¿huh? mmm si… supongo – respondió la chica y es que Rukia no había quedado con el ese día – aunque déjame decirte Inoue no creo que venga solo, lo más probable es que venga con los chicos; ya sabes eso incluye al pelopincho de Ichigo – mientras continuaba bebiendo de su te – Pues eso creo que significa que no morirá; al menos no pronto – dijo Tatsuki mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello rojo y brazos tatuados, acompañado de Ishida e Ichigo. Renji llevaba una camisa de color negro de botones y manga corta , un par de deportivos tipo converse del mismo color y una banda negra le cubría parte de su frente mientras su cabello lo llevaba trenzado ya que lo mantenía largo (no se sabe como lo admitieron en el colegio con esa apariencia) Ishida llevaba un pantalón de color kaki con una camisa de color azul oscuro y un par de zapatos café oscuro de cuero, por el contrario ichigo llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla color negro, una playera de color verde militar y unas zapatillas skate DC. Color negro y blanco. Los tres chicos lucían muy bien. – Hey Renji – alzando la mano le llamo Rukia- por aquí vengan – seguía haciendo señales para que le vieran – Yoo Rukia, no esperaba verte por acá el día de hoy- respondía el chico mientras se acercaba hacia ella, Rukia cruzo los brazos y le recriminó que él no quería verla ese día, Renji trató de convencerla de que no se lo esperaba pero que le alegraba habérsela encontrado. Los chicos lo siguieron y se pararon a un costado de las chicas Renji logró convencer a su chica y la abrazó por detrás mientras veían la actuación de la banda de chicos que se encontraban en el escenario Ishida se colocó a un lado de Tatsuki pues no le quedaba otra opción y tampoco era que le desagradara su compañía, ichigo por su parte se paró a un lado de Orihime metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos – Hola Inoue, ¿ya tienen rato por acá?- preguntaba el chico mientras veía a la chica de reojo – mmm no kurosaki kun solamente ya vimos una banda tocar - Respondía nerviosamente la chica, pero sin poder mirarlo y es que él le causaba gran nerviosismo – Ya veo – respondió él mientras miraba el escenario en el cual la siguiente banda se acomodaba - Hey Chicos es el turno de la banda de Chad – dijo Renji alertando al par de muchachos .Ishida e ichigo le miraron y sonrieron ya que habían esperado tanto para poder ver a su amigo en acción. La banda empezó a sonar y los tres muchachos empezaron a aclamarlo y darle ánimos, la presentación fue espectacular, su música hizo vibrar a la multitud de jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar, todos disfrutaban y se divertían con el show. Ya pasado el tiempo Sado se unió como espectador junto a sus amigos ya que las bandas seguían subiendo al escenario. Rukia y Renji decidieron que querían estar un momento a solas. Orihime empezó a sentirse más nerviosa que al principio pues ese par eran los que hacían que no todo pareciera de lo más normal – Bien Tatsuki chan creo que ya debo ir a casa ya son más de las 10:30 pm la tía Yoruichi se enojará conmigo - Orihime le dijo a su amiga para poder irse juntas a sus hogares - bien Orihime yo aun no me voy – y es que se estaba divirtiendo con la compañía de sado e Ishida – déjame acompañarte – Ichigo se ofreció – mmm no te preocupes Kurosaki kun – respondía muy apenada - no es molestia, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir sola ya es muy tarde - Orihime acepto su invitación con gran timidez y emprendieron su camino hacia casa de la chica, el camino fue de silencio pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, ambos disfrutaban caminar uno al lado del otro . Un par de casas antes de llegar a la de la chica Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente; en aquel lugar había un auto viejo y una gran roca a un costado de este en la cual el optó por sentarse – ¿qué sucede Kurosaki kun?-preguntó sorprendida por la acción del muchacho. El solo movió la cabeza a modo de negación – Inoue aun no hemos podido conversar, no sé cuáles son tus intereses que tipo de música te gusta, que edad tienes y porque es que estamos aquí- respondió el chico mientras permanecía sentado en la roca. Orihime miró hacia su casa y vio que su tía la miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. Su tía la miro y asintió con la cabeza como diciendo: adelante puedes quedarte un rato mas , Orihime se sentó en el cofre del carro y empezó a conversar con el chico de cabello naranja – Bien kurosaki kun, tengo 15 años, me gusta, el k-pop, un poco de reggae y el pop rock igual un poco de rock clásico, y me gusta mucho comer donuts y tostadas con miel y wasabi…- la chica empezó a contarle cómo es ella, lo que le gusta y su relación con sus padres, Ichigo por su parte escuchaba y en algunos gustos que coincidía con ella hacía comentarios, intercambiaron nombre de algunos grupos musicales y de películas. Orihime supo que ichigo tenía diecisiete años y que le gustaba mucho el chocolate. Los minutos pasaron y Yoruichi se acercó a ellos – chicos ya son las 00:00 horas, tienen 5 minutos para despedirse – mientras miraba su reloj, después escaneó al novio de su sobrina lo más rápido que pudo - Hai Yoruichi san- Respondió Orihime mientras su tía regresaba a la casa de su sobrina –Bien Inoue - ichigo se puso de pie – Hai kurosaki kun espero poder verte pronto - mientras se bajaba de la parte delantera del coche y quedaba parada frente al chico, ella le había mencionado que sus padres la matarían si se enteran que anda con algún muchacho – Inoue ¿puedo abrazarte?- sorprendida la chica alzo la mirada y vio un par de ojos cafés que la miraban en busca de repuesta ella sintió sus mejías arder, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y delicadamente la rodeo con sus largos y bien torneados brazos; lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, Orihime posó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho; su aroma era muy claro para ella un olor a fresa y sándalo quería que su olfato se impregnara de su perfume. Ichigo acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica ella olía a vainilla y chocolate su aroma era dulce, él se preguntaba si así sabrían sus labios. Repentinamente el tomó el rostro de la chica y lo dirigió hacia la de el. Él quería verla a los ojos, Orihime solo descendía su mirada era casi imposible mantenerla pues su rubor solo empeoraba -¿Por qué bajas la mirada? preguntó el chico un poco desesperado – no bajes la mirada, que no le debes a nadie – le dijo de modo suave mientras seguía mirándola cara a cara - ¿puedo darte un beso? - Orihime abrió los ojos como platos; pero Ichigo no esperó su respuesta y lentamente acercó sus labios con los de ella, Orihime le correspondió al principio el beso era algo tímido un mero roce de sus labios podía sentir su aliento y ambos probar su respiración, el sabor era dulce; Ichigo se preguntaba si podía sentirla más cerca. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo un poco más sensual Orihime se dejó llevar y comenzó a besarle con la intensidad que el chico deseaba, ella quiso recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, explorarla por completo empaparse del sabor a fresa tan presente para ella en sus labios de él, rozando sus lenguas delicadamente, disfrutándose tanto que parecía que el tiempo se detenía; era como tocar el cielo, ambos disfrutaban del sabor de cada uno sabían tan bien. Se separaron hasta que ya no les quedó aire y Orihime solamente volvió a bajar la mirada Ichigo siguió tomándola de las mejías y la observaba – Kurosaki kun debo retirarme – decía muy apenada la chica sus mejías lucían de un tono rosa cálido – no me digas Kurosaki, llámame Ichigo a partir de hoy – el chico insistió en mirarle a los ojos, ella fugazmente le miró – Hai ichigo kun- dándole un tierno beso para después marcharse. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su hogar mientras él la observaba entrar. – ¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó su tía con los brazos cruzados mientras la chica se quitaba los zapatos para poder entrar – bien Yoruichi san – esa noche Orihime no dejó de pensar en aquel beso y conciliar el sueño le fue casi imposible.

.

.

.

.


	4. vacaciones de invierno

Hola espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado la historia, el capítulo de hoy será muy corto y poco Ichihime, he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar como había planeado, el próximo será un poco más sobre como ichigo se siente sobre la relación que lleva con Orihime y las dudas de ella . Y como bien saben Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo IV

Vacaciones de invierno

El semestre había concluido y pronto sería navidad, Orihime e Ichigo habían estado viéndose a la salida del colegio, aunque ambos parecían estar involucrándose más y más; Orihime por su parte seguía un poco incrédula sobre su relación con el chico ya que a sus oídos le habían hecho llegar un rumor de que ella era una apuesta y no quería salir lastimada, solamente el pensarlo el pecho le dolía como si mil agujas se clavaran una por una en su corazón. A pesar de ello la chica decidió que lo disfrutaría mientras durara y no le importaba que el jugara con ella, si es que de eso se tratara.

-Orihime chan, nuevamente llegas tarde ¿acaso sucede algo?- su madre le preguntaba un poco preocupada y es que su hija no era de las chicas que se andan merodeando por allí sin avisar.

\- no Oka san, estoy bien… es solo que ya terminaban las clases y decidimos quedar un rato mas con mis compañeros; ya sabes vacaciones, viajes, noche buena, los planes que tenemos para este fin de año- respondió la chica para despistar a su madre. – bien bien, pero para la próxima no te demores tanto o avísame por favor – aliviada y tragándose todo el cuento su madre confió. Y no es que a Orihime le guste mentir o inventarse historia, en verdad era muy mala para ello, pero cuando se trataba de Ichigo las ideas le salían hasta por los poros.

-Tadaima- dijo el padre de la chica mientras se sacaba los zapatos para poder entrar. - Okaeri –respondieron al unísono madre e hija. Orihime se sintió aliviada al ver que regresó a casa antes que su padre. La cena se sirvió y los tres se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida y de una buena charla.

-y bien Rangiku ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas esta semana?- el padre de la chica preguntaba y es que él por razones de negocios la mayoría de las veces solo llegaba a casa los fines de semana. Orihime rogaba que su madre no la delatara con su padre sobre sus llegadas después de clase.

\- Oh querido hemos estado muy ocupadas, hoy fui al centro comercial por el árbol de navidad, pague las facturas- la madre de la chica ponía al día a su esposo.

-y tu Orihime ¿Qué me cuentas de tu amigo especial de cabello naranja?- la chica casi escupe su comida al escuchar semejante pregunta. – ¿especial? Otou san De eso nada a todos mis amigos trato por igual ninguno es más que otro – respondió lo más pronto que pudo dejando con la cabeza y agitando las manos – eso espero, sabes que por ahora lo primero es la escuela, ya tendrás tiempo para vivir la vida- y no es que su padre supiera a ciencia cierta que Orihime anduviera con aquel muchacho, pero algún conocido le había pasado algo de información y eso no era bueno, Orihime sabía que su padre no lo aceptaría, pues como el mencionó primero eran los estudios y lo peor era la apariencia de gangster que se cargaba su enamorado.

Los días pasaron y la noche buena llegó, Tatsuki pasó a visitar a la familia Inoue; después de pasar un rato agradable con la familia de su mejor amiga decidieron que saldrían a caminar un rato, tomaron sus abrigos. Hacía mucho frío aunque todavía no se dejaba caer la primera nevada del año, las luces en las casas eran muy llamativas y el aroma del invierno estaba presente.

Ambas disfrutaban de su recorrido por el barrio y de sus conversaciones. No disponían de mucho tiempo pues como bien se sabe la noche buena y la navidad es estar con la familia. De regreso a casa Orihime fue interceptada por aquel muchacho de cabello naranja.

-Por fin te encuentro Orihime – Tatsuki comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos así que decidió ir por un café en la tienda más cercana. – Quería verte - no es que él tuviera algo que decirle o algo que entregarle simplemente eran las ganas de verla. – yo también Ichigo kun-y a pesar de que la chica internamente era un poco incrédula ante las palabras del joven, ella era sincera con él en cuanto a sus sentimientos. –se que hoy no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?- pregunto el chico mirando fijamente el rostro de ella. – Etto … Ichigo kun no creo que podamos vernos durante estas vacaciones, ya sabes no me dan permiso de salir fácilmente y además después de navidad saldremos fuera de la ciudad y será hasta que las vacaciones terminen - Orihime respondió un poco desanimada - ya veo – ichigo sabía que el tiempo estaba medido así que sin mas acercó su rostro al de la chica la tomo de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo rodeándola después con ambos brazos le gustaba sentir su dulce aroma, acarició su cabello y su rostro se perdió en el cuello de la chica, Orihime sentía su cuerpo estremecer ya que podía sentir como la respiración del chico chocaba con su piel todo era tan cálido en él, el frío hacía que estar en esa posición fuera de las mejores experiencias .

-Orihime – Tatsuki gritó repentinamente sacando del transe tan placentero en el que se encontraban ambos pelinaranjas - rápido Orihime tu padre, acaba de pasarse con su coche –tan rápido como pudo su amiga le advirtió jadeando, pues había acudido a ellos lo de la manera más apresurada que pudo.

Ichigo rápidamente tomo a Orihime y le dio un beso tierno y cálido pero nada tardado, la había cogido por sorpresa pero ella supo cómo responder con la prisa que se cargaba. – entonces te veré hasta entrar a clases – el chico confirmaba con un tono de desanimo – Si – respondió ella, nuevamente sus labios se unían pero esta vez era Orihime quien había iniciado aquella alianza. Y sin más se dirigió hacia su amiga y salieron corriendo del lugar para poder dirigirse a sus hogares y que su padre no se enterara de nada.

Ichigo se quedo observando como aquel par de amigas corrían de prisa, el aire le pegaba en el rostro y el frío se hacía presente sin el calor de ella. Desapareciendo a lo lejos decidió que era momento de marcharse.

Las festividades fueron de lo más normal, regalos, brindis, viajes, cenas con la familia y dos cabecitas naranjas pensándose mutuamente durante sus semanas de ausencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se que esta parte de la historia es un poco floja pero así de lentos son mi pareja favorita en esta historia PERO no siempre será de ese modo como ya he hecho mención poco a poco subirá de tono se los prometo. ;)


	5. Back to school

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso tite sama que espero sus sorpresa este noviembre 4 .

Capitulo V

Back to school

Por fin el nuevo ciclo comenzaba y no es que a ella le encantara la escuela; aunque a pesar de ello tenía muy buenas calificaciones si no; era que sabía que el tiempo para reencontrarse con su Kurosaki kun había llegado. Caminaba rumbo al colegio pero en esa ocasión Tatsuki no la acompañaba. Divisaba a lo lejos a un chico de tercer grado caminando a lo lejos, era de cabellera negra, piel blanca como la leche y un par de ojos color esmeralda. La chica se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo pasar desapercibido para ella un chico tan guapo como él? Caminaba de lo mas embobada admirando aquel muchacho.

Su caminar se detuvo abruptamente al notar a un chico sentado a un lado del camino, justo antes de llegar a la escuela.

-Kurosaki kun ¿Qué haces allí sentado?- la chica lo miró sorprendida, por suerte para ella él se encontraba mirando al piso mientras observaba a aquel chico. – Hey Orihime – sonreía tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza – bueno veras, han pasado un par de semanas y no he sabido nada de ti – y es que durante las vacaciones ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de verse – E… Etto… kurosaki kun a penas regresamos ayer por la noche – respondía nerviosamente la chica. – Soy Ichigo para ti – mientras se acerba y le despeinaba su sedosa cabellera. – Hai Ichigo kun- sonrojada le respondió.

Sabía que se lo encontraría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. – Orihime quisiera tener una cita contigo- ella abrió los ojos como platos pues dicha propuesta la tomó por sorpresa. – Ichigo kun ¿insinúas que no tomemos las clases el día de hoy?- y es que eso era algo que ella jamás había hecho, Ichigo por su parte le resultaba de lo más común algo que hacían de vez en cuando con sus compañeros sobre todo con Renji. – bueno si no es un inconveniente para ti o ¿prefieres después de clases? – el no la presionaría a hacer algo que a ella no le pareciera. Orihime movió la cabeza a modo de negación y es que había pasado poco más de un mes sin verlo y su padre se encontraba en la ciudad, el llegar tarde después de la escuela no era buena idea.

-y ¿adónde iremos?- eso para él era la confirmación de su cita – bueno – él no tenía algún plan para ser exacto. Decidieron ir por la ciudad, era muy temprano por lo que el centro comercial, el cine y otros lugares aun se encontraban cerrados.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque en el cual había un pequeño lago artificial y un bosque , con árboles de cerezo por doquier. El frío aún era presente pues apenas estaban a mitad del invierno. Los cerezos se encontraban sin follaje y cubiertos por la nieve.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una banca junto al lago, la vista era hermosa y la tranquilidad del lugar calmaba el corazón de ambos. Platicaban de lo ocurrido en sus días de ausencia y en lo mucho que habían pensado el uno del otro. A pesar de que el sol brillaba, el frío no dejaba de sentirse.

-Espera un momento Orihime ya vuelvo – Ichigo había pasado por algo caliente para ambos.- toma te he traído un café latte y un par de donuts que se que te gustan… aun que no se si acerté en los sabores – mientras se rascaba la cabeza, los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron al ver el detalle del chico, las donuts la volvían literalmente loca – Ichigo kun n… no debiste molestarte por eso- un extraño sonido provino de su estomago, la chica quedó roja como un tomate y sentía como algo caliente le subía hasta las orejas, Ichigo por su parte trató de ignorar lo que escucho e insistió en que disfrutara del café antes de que se enfriara. Para él solamente compró un café espresso y al igual que ella un par de donuts.

Las horas pasaron y de un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir pero a cierto chico de cabello naranja le carcomía algo en la cabeza. Ambos permanecían sentados en la banca uno junto al otro.

-Orihime, he estado preguntándome si realmente te gusto o si sientes que me quieres- preguntó tímidamente Ichigo y mirando para cualquier lado que no fuera el rostro de la chica. Orihime por su parte permaneció en silencio y no porque dudara de sus sentimientos hacia él. – bueno es que noto que eres un poco distante o no te sientes libre conmigo…como si algo no te dejara desenvolverte tal y como eres- el chico explicó al no escuchar una respuesta, Orihime bajó la mirada – K..Kurosaki kun yo… Alguien me ha dicho que yo solo soy una apuesta para ti – el muchacho no esperaba ese tipo de comentario.

– ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Créeme, Orihime si fueras una apuesta definitivamente ya hubiera perdido - suspirando y en un tono molesto le respondió -¿por qué dices eso? -la chica preguntó con curiosidad – sería un perdedor desde hace mucho porque terminé queriéndote – él la miró con determinación en los ojos, su pudor había quedado de lado y dijo palabras que jamás creyó que saldrían de su boca.

Orihime saltó de alegría dentro de sí, pero se contuvo sabía que no debía ilusionarse a la primera señal. - me alegra oírte decir eso Ichigo kun, yo…yo también te quiero – le respondió cerrando los ojos y ocultando su rostro con las manos, ichigo solo sonrió, sintió un alivio al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano, y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, aquellas palabras le habían dado el valor de hacer lo que quería desde que la vio.

sin dudarlo y con una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido colocó sus labios con los de Orihime, deseaba tanto poder sentir lo suave que eran y ese sabor que lo volvía loco, Orihime no esperaba semejante acción por parte del muchacho; su forma de tomarla, ella podía sentir que él la necesitaba, a pesar de eso no le costó mucho poder seguirle el ritmo comenzando así una armoniosa y pasional danza la cual sus labios y sus húmedas lenguas bailaban en sincronía, no había error en ellos y en ésta ocasión no hubo pudor en ambos. Se dejaron llevar, él la tomaba de la barbilla, acariciaba sus cabellos, sus orejas recorría sus manos por su cintura, por la espalda, poco a poco sentía que perdería el control de sus manos.

Cada nueva parte de su cuerpo que él tocaba la estremecía, la piel se le erizaba, sentía que el frío se desvanecía y que el mundo dejaba de girar. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, era inexperta en las caricias y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el noviazgo, pero… su cuerpo…su cuerpo parecía que sabía lo que hacía no coordinaba sus pensamientos con sus acciones. Por dentro se decía que no debería dejarse llevar, sin darse cuenta ella había colocado sus manos dentro de la camisa de muchacho, Ichigo al sentir el roce de las frías manos de la chica instintivamente alejó su cuerpo sin soltarla sin dejar de sentir sus besos. Orihime recorrió con sus delicadas y blancas manos el abdomen del chico, sentía lo bien trabajado que estaba, acariciaba su espalda y nuevamente volvía a su abdomen.

Ichigo temblaba por lo que ella le hacía sentir, lentamente sus labios fueron bajando el ritmo el éxtasis en ellos poco a poco se detenía, ambos sabían que de no ser así perderían el control y hasta que por fin el par de peli naranjas se separó, Orihime sacó sus manos de la camisa del chico ambos se notaban sonrojados y un poco agitados.

-Orihime yo…- colocándole el dedo en los labios y negando con la cabeza Orihime le respondió.

-No digas nada Ichigo- ella le sonrió, pasaron un rato más juntos, el tiempo voló y la hora de ir a casa se acercaba por lo que decidieron regresar.

-Hime ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- preguntó sus madre al momento en que la chica entraba a su casa y se quitaba los zapatos. – Agradable Oka san- sin mirarle a los ojos y sin decir ni una palabra más subió a su habitación pensando en lo que había sido su día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola me alegra mucho que hayan dejado sus reviews, sé que me tarde muuuucho en subir el Cap. pero no había encontrado suficiente tiempo para terminarlo, mil cosas que hacer y tres mil más en la cabeza que quiero y debo hacer, pero por favor no me odien lo actualizaré lo más pronto posible y sí les prometo que habrá lemon y las cosas se pondrán un poco hard,bueno eso creo (sí así será). ;)


End file.
